Load balancers are commonly used to spread the traffic load for a service to a number of computing devices that are available to provide the service. Since load balancers often serve as gathering points for the data traffic, there is a constant need to increase the speed of their operations. Also, load balancers need to dynamically react quickly to changes to the available pool of computing devices that can provide the load-balanced service. Ideally, this rapid and dynamic reaction should not come at the expense of inefficient consumption of hardware and software resources.